


Enamorada del hombre con tirantes.

by NecrosessioN



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Nick Amaro - Freeform, Odafin "Finn" Tutuola, Olivia Benson - Freeform, amanda rollins - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecrosessioN/pseuds/NecrosessioN
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles, headcanons, oneshots y mucho más con el ADA favorito de toda la televisión: Rafael Barba.- Desde tristeza hasta romance, ¡habrá de todo un poco!- Primera vez escribiendo con este personaje y en esta plataforma. Tenganme paciencia, por favor.- Capítulos independientes uno de los otros.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Enamorada del hombre con tirantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo original tendrá su traducción al inglés, pero en otra ocasión.

Una lluvia torrencial cubría las luminosas y ruidosas calles de Nueva York. El diluvio caía con fuerza, con furia... Era una noche tan triste, tanto, que el cielo parecía estar sumergido en una inmensa angustia.  
Incluso las gotas reflejadas en las luces de los faros se asemejaban a insectos; la tormenta parecía no tener fin ni tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarse por horas, sino por días.

El edificio estaba en completo silencio, omitiendo el impacto de las gotas al caer y romperse contra el cristal. Sin embargo, ningún diluvio ni temporal por más frío, triste y tormentoso que fuera, podía compararse al peso y angustia que cargaba Rafael en esos momentos.

Su figura se reflejaba en el empapado vidrio de la ventana, su mano izquierda reposaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de traje, y la diestra se encargaba de sostener un vaso de whisky casi vacío. Honestamente no sabía cuántos tragos había bebido a esas alturas, pero poco le importaba.

Ya sea Carmen -su simpática secretaría-, algún encargado de la limpieza o quien sea que siguiera en el edificio a esas horas podría jurar que estaba bien, mas la realidad era lo contrario.

Su vista, desesperanzada y agotada, se topó con el velo de tristeza que cubría su rostro en esos momentos. Por un segundo, no se había reconocido.  
El aura que transmitía el clima era exactamente igual al que reflejaba su pecho en esos precisos segundos. Jamás había sentido una pena, una angustia, un vacío o una culpa tan grande como la que cargaba ahora.

El caso que lo persiguió por días, y que efectivamente era el causante de que se sintiera de esa manera, fue el de un bebé con muerte cerebral que él decidió desconectar.

Por primera vez, temía no sólo por su trabajo, sino por su propia seguridad en sí mismo. Había encerrado a la peor basura de la humanidad que caminaban por las calles, había ganado casos que parecían imposibles, hizo justicia por víctimas que nunca creyeron contar con el poder Judicial y, ahora, todo eso parecía no significar absolutamente nada.

Antes de proceder a desconectar al infante, Rafael tuvo la necesidad y el anhelo de tocar su pequeña manito que, con suerte, equivalía al tamaño de su dedo índice. Ese bebé no era suyo ni mucho menos un bebé de alguien que conocía, y le gustara o no, le estaba haciendo un favor -por más cruel que sonara-.

Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando escapar un suspiro que más bien sonó a un gemido ahogado. Se llevó el vaso a la boca, dejando que el amargo y cálido sabor de su bebida alcohólica mojara sus labios y posteriormente, la dejara deslizarse a lo largo de su garganta. El whisky quemaba su interior y, de alguna forma, también le ayudaba a ahogar el nudo de angustia que se cerraba en su cuello y no le permitía respirar.

Terminó su bebida de un sólo trago y cuando se apartó de la ventana para tomar la botella y servirse un trago más, se sorprendió al notar que tenía la botella vacía.

—Asombroso.— Bufó molesto, desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa, aflojando su corbata y remangándose las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos. Sus manos temblaban, no sabía si por el alcohol haciendo efecto en su sangre o por su estado emocional.

Y se acercaba más a la segunda opción.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, diablos, necesitaba irse al otro lado de la ciudad y despejar su mente de cualquier cosa o persona que le recordara su vida lejos del trabajo.

Simplemente necesitaba a alguien... Y en esos momentos, no podía envidiar más a Olivia y Cassidy, o a Amanda y a Amaro, incluso a Finn con Melinda. ¡Diablos! El amor nunca fue para él, o al menos, no por muchos años. Él estaba casado con su trabajo, no podía evitarlo, pero a veces anhelaba tanto el tener un pequeño consuelo al llegar a casa...

O bueno, las veces que llegaba.

La idea de que alguien lo estuviera esperando, ansioso, feliz, con ganas de conversar de su día, escuchar sus preocupaciones o simplemente descansar en el sofá viendo algún programa en la televisión mientras disfrutaban de una buena comida china -o casera-, le resultaba realmente tentador.

...Pero eso no podría pasar. Él ya era un hombre maduro, dedicado completamente a su trabajo y con un carácter que no era el mejor a la hora de conectar con las personas, y menos en el sentido romántico.

Aunque... Tenía amigos, y también, un 'crush' como dicen lo jóvenes hoy en día.

Aunque pareciera increíble de creer, Rafael Barba tenía un crush y si bien sabía que estaba mal el involucrarse con alguien del trabajo, no podía evitar sentirse como un joven enamorado cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ti.

No tenía idea de cómo llegó a sentirse así cerca tuyo, pero no podía manejarlo y tampoco quería.

Tus jeans ajustados que resaltaban tus piernas, o tus camisas asentuando tu figura, tu cabello suelto o recogido mientras que estabas sumergida en el mundo del papeleo; o tu carácter coqueto,demandante o comprensible cuando se trataba de interrogar a alguien.  
Y tu sonrisa... Esa maldita sonrisa que le dedicabas a él -y solo a él, porque lo sabía y lo notó muchas veces-, cada vez que ganaban un caso o lo felicitabas cada vez que lograba encerrar a alguien realmente malvado, le volvían loco.

Un simple gesto tuyo, o el mero hecho de estar con tu presencia, le hacían sentir realmente feliz. Incluso, algunas veces se había puesto nervioso, se había ruborizado ante tus guiños coquetos y también, tartamudeado en más de una ocasión.

Más allá de considerarte su amor platónico, también te consideraba una gran amiga. Eras una de las pocas personas del trabajo con las que compartía más que formalidad, ya sea para salir a beber o cenar casualmente, hasta conversar de libros, casos, música... Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, y lo más importante, te sentías cómoda con Rafael siendo Rafael, y él no podía estar más conforme y agradecido con ello.

Todo de ti le encantaba.

Oh maldición, te necesitaba tanto en estos momentos... Necesitaba aunque sea verte un segundo, hablarte, necesitaba un hombro donde desahogarse.

En estos momentos, le gustaba ser una persona tan testaruda y terca.

********************************************************

Mientras tanto, al otro extremo de la ciudad, T/N se encontraba sentada en la tina con la mirada perdida en los azulejos blancos del baño. Estos estaban empañados por completo y el espejo igual debido al vapor proveniente del agua caliente; incluso algunas gotas de deslizaban por la fría y pálida pared en una absurda y descendiente carrera. Tus ojos las seguían involuntariamente mientras que, de un suspiro lento, dejabas escapar el humo del cigarrillo por entre tus labios. El cigarro que reposaba entre tus dedos índice y medio, a medio fumar, volvió a posarse en tu boca y tras una profunda calada, expulsaste el humo otra vez. Luego, le diste un profundo y lento trago a la copa de vino apoyada sobre la barandilla de la tina.

El caso de aquél bebé te había dejado abrumada puesto que había sido uno de los casos más duros y difíciles en los que habías trabajado -aunque en esa unidad, todos los casos eran difíciles emocionalmente-, pero éste había sido completamente diferente.

A todos los miembros del grupo les había afectado, sea de la forma que sea, directa u indirectamente; mas el que más culpa y nostalgia cargaba era Barba. Lo sabías, no necesitabas ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta de eso.  
Lo habías visto durante el transcurso del caso, al final y durante los juicios. Cuando todo acabó, jamás lo habías visto tan afligido ni triste -ni siquiera cuando su abuelita falleció-, y el ver esa imagen de él, además de extraño, te rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos.

Cuando todo terminó no sabías qué decirle o como animarlo, y si bien Rafael estaba en posición de no hablar de lo ocurrido al menos en ese momento, le dejaste bien en claro que estarías allí en caso de que te necesitara.  
Él te agradeció el gesto, y aunque no expresara emociones en ese momento, por dentro podría decirse que lo habías hecho sentir mejor.

Un zumbido fuerte acaparó todo el cuarto empañado en vapor sacándote de tus pensamientos y todo lo ocurrido esa semana. Al voltear tu cabeza pudiste ver que era tu teléfono el que vibraba tanto, y por un segundo creíste que debías de salir de la tina volando porque Olivia tenía un caso nuevo.

Afortunadamente no era así, pero era acerca del trabajo; o al menos de alguien que conocías. Era Rafael.

«Hola T/N, ¿estás ocupada?»  
«Necesito hablar contigo.»  
«Estaré allí en unos minutos.»

Y esos mensajes habían sido mandados a las 23:28 de la noche... Y fácil, el tiempo había volado y ahora eran las 23:50.  
Por ende, podía llegar en cualquier momento y no querías hacerlo esperar. Secaste tus manos y tras apagar el cigarro en el agua y arrojar la colilla al cesto de basura, tomaste tu móvil con intenciones de responderle. Justo cuando abrías el mensaje, escuchaste unos golpes provenientes de la puerta y luego, el timbre.

-¡T/N!-Allí estaba aquella voz tan familiar que casi te obligó a arrojarte la copa de vino encima. Sabías que Barba era rápido pero nunca creíste que tanto.

-¡Un segundo!- Como alma que lleva el diablo, saliste de la tina con rapidez pero con el suficiente cuidado para no caerte y partirte la cabeza. Secaste tu cuerpo, colocándote un conjunto de ropa interior, unos pantalones cortos y un buzo azul oscuro con el logo de la policia de Nueva York. Sujetaste tu cabello en un rodete suelto y corriste hacia la puerta para no dejarlo afuera y hacerlo esperar aún más.

-Hola Barba. Pasa.- Sonreíste dejándole el pase libre. Por supuesto que te alegrabas de verlo luego de unos días tan complicados, sin embargo, el aspecto que tenía era bastante deprimente. Tenía una expresión de pena y angustia, su ropa estaba empapada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia e incluso un pequeño charco de agua se formaba a sus pies.

-¿Interrumpí tu hora feliz?- Sus palabras salieron casi arrastradas de su boca, observándote de pies a cabeza al notar tu cabello húmedo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron más, y aunque decidió echarle la culpa a los tragos de whisky que bebió horas antes, lo cierto es que al ver tus piernas desnudas y vestida informalmente le hizo estallar el pecho en un inmenso calor agradable y también vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

-No, está bien. De todas formas ya iba a salir.- Respondiste, entregándole una toalla limpia para que pudiera secarse un poco y dejar su portafolios sobre otra toalla y evitar que siga mojando el suelo.

-En verdad lamento llegar así...- Continuó, aceptando el gesto y secándose lo mejor que pudo.- No quería seguir en la oficina, y no sabía a donde ir. En serio, no quiero..- Y antes de que pudiera seguir disculpándose, sintió tu dedo índice en sus labios. A estas alturas, podría morir de felicidad y de vergüenza.

\- Tranquilo, ¿sí? No te preocupes.- Y tras dedicarle otra sonrisa más, fuiste directamente a la cocina para tomar dos botellas de cerveza, abrirlas y volver con él.- No tengo whisky para ofrecerte, pero puedo darte esto.-

Barba aceptó la bebida, dándole un pequeño trago mientras observaba la decoración de tu sala de estar: todo perfectamente ordenado, limpio, pulcro y con colores neutros. Exacto a su piso, pero con un toque femenino.

—...¿Cómo has estado tú? Creo que ambos sabemos porqué estás aquí.— Soltaste, de repente, sentada en el marco de la ventana con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada a tu pecho.

Era efectivo el silencio entre los dos, y él sabía que no había ido allí solo para ver tu decoración. Ibas directo al grano pero sin ser tan tosca, eso también le gustaba de ti.

Rafael no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo sus ojos claros sobre ti por unos breves segundos mientras presionaba un poco más fuerte la botella en sus manos. Tenía tantas abrumaciones encima, tantas dudas, miedos, inseguridades, inquietudes... No sabía como lidiar con eso. Ojalá sus sentimientos fueran jueces o procesos legales a los que estaba acostumbrado, eso sí lo comprendía. 

Estudió para entender y hacer cumplir las leyes, no para cargar con el peso de sus emociones. 

—No lo sé. Le hice un favor a ese bebé, lo libré de una vida a base de máquinas para respirar o miles de tratamientos clínicos..— Empezó, sintiendo ese nudo en su garganta formarse otra vez y sus ojos picar. El gusano de la angustia y la culpa volvía a arrasar su pecho.— Y no me siento bien, T/N. No me siento yo mismo, no puedo con esto de aquí..— Susurró casi en un sollozo, llevándose una mano al tórax y volviendo su mirada hacia ti con sus ojos completamente rojos y en un inmeso esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. 

—Ese niño no iba a ser como otros niños, o como tú, Olivia, Nick o yo o cualquier otra persona.— Siguió. Sus pies caminaban ansiosos y nerviosos por el lugar, y sin darse cuenta -o quizá sí-, las lágrimas caían una detrás de otro deslizándose por sus mejillas como la lluvia de esa noche. — Iba a vivir con dolor toda su corta vida, no iba a conocer ni sentir nada... Incluso los doctores lo dijeron, pero de alguna manera lo he privado de su derecho de vivir. ¿Quién fui yo para decidir eso? ¿Por qué la vida y la justicia tuvo que ser tan injusta para éste bebé? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así, y bastardos siguen con vida? ¡No es justo!— Gritó, dejando escapar un jadeo seguido de un suspiro pesado y dándote la espalda. Sua hombros subían y bajaban con irregularidad, e incluso, podías notar cómo algunos temblores lo dominaban por completo. 

— Rafi...— Le llamaste mientras que dejabas la botella en una pequeña mesita no muy lejos de ti. Con pasos rápidos y silenciosos, caminaste hacia él para abrazarlo por detrás. Estaba temblando y helado debido a la ropa húmeda, pero no te importó y con ternura, buscaste sus manos para tomarlas entre las tuyas.  
Aún no sabías qué decirle, ni siquiera con los días que transcurrieron, y eso te hacía sentir fatal. 

—No fue tu culpa.— Susurraste a su oído, reposando tu mentón con gentileza sobre su hombro a la vez que tu pulgar repartía tiernas caricias circulares sobre el dorso de su mano.— Hiciste tu trabajo, lo que te pareció correcto. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Quizá en otras circunstancias ese niño pudo haber crecido con normalidad, pero no fue así, no esta vez... Quizá Dios lo quería de una forma distinta.— 

Un silencio volvió a inundar la sala, y Rafael seguía sin responder. Tomaste su mano volteándolo hacia ti mientras le dedicabas una mirada repleta de ternura y comprensión.  
Le sonreíste y posando una mano en una de sus mejillas, te acercaste a él plantando un beso cariñoso en su frente. 

—No puedes culparte por esto.. No fue culpa de nadie, y si debo repetirte lo mismo una y otra vez durante años, lo haré. No puedo decirte que todo estará bien, porque honestamente no lo sé, pero puedo prometerte que estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.— 

Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse y ese gesto es acompañado por sus brazos que, de un momento a otro, se cerraron sobre tu cintura para pegarte más a su cuerpo. Parecía estar más aliviado, más tranquilo, y el calor que le generaba tu piel contra la suya le brindaban todo lo que alguna vez imaginó.  
El olor del jabón florecer en tu piel y el del champú de tu cabello le hacen sentir como si flotara en un mar de esponjosas nubes. 

Sus brazos te aprietan aún con más firmeza aunque no hasta el punto de exagerar, y entonces lo decide, lo hace. Sus labios están unidos a los tuyos sin ningún tipo de dudas o restricciones.  
Es un beso cálido, gentil, amoroso. Nads subido de tono o con otras intenciones. Su corazón explota de felicidad cuando le correspondes y no puede pensar en nada ni nadie más. 

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separan manteniendo sus frentes unidas. Ninguno dice nada, no lo necesitan porque se dicen todo con la mirada. 

—...Entonces te quiero conmigo. Para siempre.— Murmura a la vez que oculta su rostro en su cuello y se deja mimar por ti. Esto era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. 

Lo guías al sofá, donde acurrucados debajo de una cobija y con una de tus manos acariciando su cabeza, Rafael se acomoda en tu pecho y cae rendido al mundo del sueño. Tu pretendes hacer lo mismo, pero antes vuelves a dejar un beso en su cabeza y susurrar lo siguiente. 

— Así será, Rafi.—


End file.
